1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-container package consisting of a plurality of cylindrical containers retained by a plurality of connected bands of stretchable plastic material to form a firmly bound package in which the containers are held in axially parallel relationship to each other. Relative movement of the containers is restrained at both top and bottom portions of the cylindrical bodies to assure safe portability and handling. Separation of one container from others in the unit is facilitated by the construction of the connecting means between the bands of plastic material which retain the containers as a unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses various forms of carriers for cylindrical containers. U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,835 shows a six pack of cans held together by a plastic sheet provided with openings which receive the upper ends of he cylindrical can bodies. Another pertinent disclosure is noted in Pat. No. 3,785,484, in which a multi-packaging device comprises a plurality of flattened bands of stretchable plastic material connected to provide a succession of bands when opened for gripping and holding containers together as a group. Both prior art carriers engage the upper portions of the container bodies in the unit but permit relatively free movement of the containers at and near their lower ends which results in container displacement and non-parallel positoning of the containers relatively to each other, with consequent unintended fracturing of the connecting means between the container engaging parts of the plastic sheet or bands relied on to retain the containers in a portable unit.